The present invention relates generally to flexible tonneau covers for vehicles and in particular to an improved release for removing a tonneau cover that uses an extruded hook fastener along the edge of the flexible tonneau cover fabric to attach the cover fabric to the vehicle.
Tonneau covers are generally defined as any device which can be used to cover a portion of a vehicle. While tonneau covers are generally used to cover convertible cars, boats and trailers, tonneau covers are most commonly associated with pick-up trucks. Both rigid and flexible tonneau covers are available for covering the cargo box of pick-up trucks. The present invention relates to flexible tonneau covers. Flexible tonneau covers for pick-up trucks typically include a rectangular frame made of extruded aluminum rails which are attached to the pick-up truck at the top of the cargo box. A flexible fabric cover is then attached to the rails to cover the cargo box. The fabric is generally a woven material with a vinyl coating. The term "fabric" is used throughout this specification in the broad sense to mean a flexible sheet material and is not limited to a woven material.
One mechanism used to attach the flexible fabric to the frame is an elongated hook shaped fastener along the edge of the flexible fabric. The hook shaped fastener is wrapped around a flange extending from the frame to mount the fabric. The cover is removed from the frame by lifting the fabric off the frame, beginning at one corner and peeling the fastener from the frame along each edge of the fabric. In some situations, particularly in cold weather, however, it can be difficult to begin the initial removal of the fastener from the frame at the corner of the cover. This difficulty in removing the fastener is caused by fabric shrinkage in the cold temperature and increasing stiffness in the hook shaped fastener. Once an initial portion of the fastener is removed from the frame, the fastener will easily peel along the entire length of the cover.
It is an object of the present invention to provide means for easing the initial removal of the fastener from the frame, while at the same time maintaining a tight fit of the cover fabric on the frame.
The present invention eases the removal of the fastener from the frame by providing a tapered end, to either the fastener or the frame flange, along a short end portion of the frame or fastener. This tapered end portion reduces the distance by which the fastener must be moved, relative to the frame, to achieve the initial fastener removal. Once the distal edge of the fastener is moved past the terminal edge of the frame flange at the end of the fastener, the remainder of the fastener will easily peel from the frame by lifting the fabric from the rail. By providing a taper at the end of the frame rail or the fastener, less relative motion between the fastener and the frame is required to achieve the initial removal of the fastener. With less movement required, less force is needed to accomplish the initial removal.
Further objects, features and advantages of the invention will become apparent from a consideration of the following description and the appended claims when taken in connection with the accompanying drawings.